


Superior

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Saix catches his Superior in the act with their two "newest members".





	Superior

It didn't feel right. Something felt off, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Knocking on the door to the Superior’s office, the lunar divider waited patiently to be allowed entry. When he got no response he knocked again, a little louder this time. Nothing. Agitated now, he pushed open the door. 

 

His Superior was there with their two  _ “newest members”.  _ Riku was bent over the desk with Sora pounding into his ass while the pale skinned boy sucked off his Superior. He narrowed his amber eyes, stepping out the room without a sound.  _ “What a nuisance those two have become.”  _ He tossed the paperwork he was holding aside, walking to his room to cool off. 

 

This wasn't the first time he walked in on their little “ _ sessions” _ . At first he believed the dark-skinned man had been actually trying to turn them into vessel's. He quickly realized that instead of vessel's, the two were the Superior play things. Saix walked into his room, kicking the door shut with heel. He sat on the bed, holding his head in his hands.

 

_ “What's so special about those two? Superior doesn't seem to acknowledge me these days.”  _

 

He shook his head at how ridiculous he sounded, laying back on the bed he stared up at the ceiling. He envisioned himself with the Superior in place of the two keyblade wielders. His amber eyes fluttered shut as he ran a hand over his chest, grabbing a hold of the cloak zipper he pulled it down to his navel. Pushing the leather fabric aside, he exposed his pale pink nipples. He twisted the bud between his fingers, biting his lip to keep his moans at a minimum.

 

Saix’s member was now pressed up against his pants, begging to be freed. The bluenette rolled onto his side, unzipping the rest of the cloak then moving to his pants, pulling them down to his knees. He wrapped a pale hand around the leaking appendage, giving it a few slow pumps. He let out a couple of soft moans as he worked his cock in his hand, going from slow pumps to long strokes. Saix’s face turned a light pink as he panted with every stroke. 

 

“Superior, Superior, Superior…,” he panted. He reached his opposite hand down to fondle his balls. He moved from his sac to his anus, slowly inserting a finger. He released a throaty moan, quickly he bit the nearest thing, that being the chain of his cloak, to keep from moaning again. He added another finger then another until he was knuckles deep within himself. His eyes rolled back, his face significantly red now, as he thrusts his fingers in and out. 

 

He cock was twitching in his hand, he was so close. He bit down harder on the chain when he poked his own prostate. He mewled and whined, thrusting into his hands, thrusting his fingers deeper into his sweet spot. He tightly shut his eyes, imaging the dark skinned Superior fucking and abusing his tight hole. Saix shook his head, he got closer and closer to climax until finally he did. Strings of cum shooting out of the tip of his cock some onto his hands and the opaque bed sheets .

 

Panting, the chain fell out of his mouth and went back to dangling from his cloak. He removed the fingers from inside of himself then moving his cum stained hand to his lips, licking up the salty liquid. 

 

* * *

 

The following day, Saix was on his way to the Superior’s office, a cup of coffee in hand. He noticed the stack of papers, quickly he gathered the discarded paperwork from the day prior, seeing that no one else had picked it up since. He approached the Superior’s office, knocking on the door. This time he heard movement. He gave it a few minutes before knocking again, the door opened revealing a rather disheveled Xemnas. Saix blinked wildly, Xemnas was always a clean-cut, well managed gentleman. 

 

His hair was messy and his cloak was wrinkled beyond belief. “Saix,” he said sternly. Saix stared up at the man, holding out the cup of coffee first, “Coffee to start your day Superior.” The man nodded and took it, “And the reports from the other members Sir.” He handed him the stack of paperwork. Nodding again he accepted it, “Thank you Saix.” The Nobody bowed to his master, “Of course Sir.” He turned on his heels, walking back down the hallway to his room. He had to admit, his Superior looking so messy was kind of cute.


End file.
